The Tour
Previous episode: Ricky Needs an Agent Next episode: Lucy Visits Grauman's http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TourBus.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/WidmarkGrapefruit.jpg Plot While on a bus tour of celebrity homes, Lucy forces Ethel off the bus, so she can climb on Richard Widmark's ledge and grab a grapefruit hanging from a tree. Lucy manages to get the grapefruit, but she falls over the ledge into Richard Widmark's yard! Lucy finds multiple ways to hide inside Widmark's home, but when Ricky and Widmark arrive, Ricky figures out Lucy's hiding spot underneath a bearskin rug. It turns out that the Mertzes didn't need to come rushing in, pretending they were from the mental hospital. Trivia *When we see Ethel and Lucy walking towards what is supposed to be Richard Widmark's house, the house in the background is really the Arnazes' new Beverly Hills home that they had just recently purchased. *In this episode, we learn that the Ricardos have now been in California for a total of three months, already two months longer than originally planned. *Lucy wants a Richard Widmark-autographed grapefruit to go along with the Robert Taylor-autographed orange she got at the Farmer's Market. *In addition to grapefruit trees, Richard Widmark also has orange and lemon trees on his property. *Richard Widmark's St. Bernard is named Cap. *Lucy said that, many years after this episode aired, she had fans actually climb over the wall of the house belonging to her and her second husband, Gary Morton, saying that they wanted to re-create what Lucy Ricardo did at Richard Widmark's house! *Writers Madelyn Pugh and Bob Carroll, Jr. actually took a bus tour like the one Lucy and Ethel took, just to see what it was like. According to Madelyn, "the big event of the trip them was seeing Pat O'Brien come out in his bathrobe to get the mail." *Richard Widmark plugs his new film Prize of Gold. *Lucy originally went on the bus tour as a way to stop thinking about how Ricky was having lunch with Richard Widmark at Romanoff's without her. *When it came time for filming, Desi just couldn't properly pronounce "badger." That wasn't something scripted. Lucy teased him about the bad pronunciation by confusedly saying, "Buy-er me?!" Quotes *Lucy: I'll be quiet as a mouse. I won't eat very much Romanoff's, just a little piece of cheese. *Lucy: Ricky Ricardo, can you look me in the eye and tell me I cannot have lunch with Richard Widmark, my idol, my dream man? *Lucy: He's having lunch with Richard Widmark at Romanoff's, and he won't take me along! Ethel: Let me at the dirty rat! Fred: Hey, hey, now! Never mind, Rocky! *Lucy: An ultimatum?! Ethel: Well, I'm not surprised. Lucy: I am. I didn't think Ricky knew how to pronounce it! *Lucy: I wanna see celebrities in person, up close. Fred: That's right. You like to be within pie-throwin' range! *Lucy: (on bus tour) I wanna sit by the window. Ethel: Why? Lucy: 'Cause I'm right-handed. *Lucy: (after switching sides on bus) Ethel! Ethel: (in window seat) You got two right hands? *Lucy: I wish there were some place we could sit so we could see both sides. Bus driver: Oh, but there is. Lucy: Where? Bus driver: I could strap you on to the front of the bus! *Lucy: Pardon me, madam, but this seat is taken. Barbara Pepper Bus Rider: Sure is, honey! *Bus driver: Your ticket entitles you to ONE seat. (through clenched teeth) Will you please stay in it?! Lucy: (through clenched teeth, mocking driver) Well, I couldn't see! *Lucy: (on microphone) And I understand that Gardner wears nothing but black lace lingerie... (realizes microphone) What are you doing?! *Lucy: I'd like you to know that my husband is having lunch with Richard Widmark right this minute at Romanoff's! Bus driver: No! Wait'll I tell Lana about that at dinner tonight! *Lucy: Gee, I'd love to have a Richard Widmark grapefruit to go with my Robert Taylor orange! Ethel: What a fruit salad that'd make! *Ethel: Is dog chewing shoe up? Lucy: Nope, he swallowed it whole! *Ethel: (on phone with Fred) I'm in Beverly Hills, and Lucy's in an awful mess. Never mind, "What else is new?" *Ethel: (still on phone with Fred) I've ben standin' there for an hour, and she never did come out, and stop saying, "Madam, you've got the wrong number"! *Ricky: Everybody has something, you know. Well, there it is. (points to Lucy) MY problem... But I love her...﻿ ﻿